Lost on Eemi Island
by konamiXkatya23
Summary: Corro, Husky, Senri and Nana had to get from an island to the mainland. A captain of a cargo ship said that he'll let them go on for free. But Nana doesn't like it. A storm hits them at sea and they end up on a strange island, unable to escape.
1. Chapter 1

konamiXkatya23: Ok! Here's my first ever +Anima story!

Husky: This is why I hate girls...

Nana: Don't be mean! This can actually be pretty good!

Husky: Well...Let's see...

konamiXkatya23: Disclaimer! I don't own +Anima or any of its characters, I only own my story! Enjoy! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

**The Storm**

Nana looked at the sky in doubt. She could see storm clouds on the horizon. Lightning lit the sky every couple of seconds.

"Husky!" she called. "I don't think this is a good idea!"

"You're so annoying Nana! We're sailing on a huge ship! What could possibly happen to us? Besides, we have out +anima powers!" Husky was tired of Nana.

"But look at those storm clouds!"

"Don't worry, I'll save you if you drown", said Husky.

"Grrrrrrrrrr..."

"Scaredy-cat!" Husky laughed.

"That's too far!" Nana shrieked.

_Oh no, here it comes_ thought Husky while trying to cover his ears.

Nana used her screech. When she first used it, no one knew what hit them, and they all passed out. But over time, they've become familiar with Nana and her bat powers.

Husky fell on the ground, but he didn't faint. He had enough time to cover his ears.

"This is why I hate girls..." Husky mumbled into the ground.

Nana walked away in fury. "I'll show him! I'll save his sorry but out there, and he'll just _have_ to admit that girls are so much better than boys!"

Nana walked away from the docks and focused on finding Cooro and Senri. She decided that the best place to look was the tavern.

The girl approached the small building and saw a crow +anima boy flying out of it, with a native-looking man following close behind.

Cooro grabbed Nana's hand. "Run!" he yelled.

They didn't stop running until they came to a small alleyway between two buildings. The alleyway was very filthy and small puddles from last night's rain reflected the evening sun.

"What did you do now?" Nana asked in agony.

"Nothing..." Cooro said while keeping his eyes down.

"What did you DO?" Nana screamed.

"Well I... I ate two plates of curry and I wanted to buy some apple desert, but I didn't know that I didn't have any money left and I accidentally ate the apple pie and Senri was hungry and I got him some food too and the manager came over and gave us our check and I only had 1k and the manager got angry at us and I spread my wings and started flying away when-"

"Geez Cooro! Your appetite will get us in jail one day", she turned to Senri. "I know you don't talk much, but you should at least control Cooro! Look at you! He didn't even get you any food!"

Senri nodded, and Nana signed. Senri would never change... And why does Cooro always ask to go with Senri?

"Geez..." Nana complained while pulling out her wallet, "I was going to buy myself some new clothes, but now I'll have to spend half of it repaying your food bill."

The blond girl had a terrifying facial expression on.

"Scary!" Cooro thought.

"Come on, let's go! You'll have to apologize to the poor man!" Nana grabbed Cooro and started dragging him out of the alley.

"B-b-but-" mumbled Cooro in protest.

"Oh you're back, kid", said the tall, scary-looking owner of the tavern.

Cooro tried to force out a smile, but he couldn't.

He never lied or he never _tried_ to steal on purpose, but when he saw this man, something inside made him feel uneasy. He couldn't apologize the way he usually did. His heart beat faster and faster, ready to jump out of his chest. He breathed in short gasps.

His grip on Nana's hand loosened, but Nana wouldn't let Cooro run away. She felt Cooro tugging his hand away, but her grip was unbreakable.

"Here, Cooro!" She handed Cooro a small leather bag. "Apologize to the man!"

"S-s-sorry," mumbled Cooro, and quickly made his escape through the door after giving the man the leather bag.

"Geez!" complained Nana as she began to chase after Cooro.

The man looked into the bag.

"Hey! This isn't enough!" he yelled, only to find the black-haired boy and his friend gone.

Husky looked everywhere for Cooro, Nana and Senri but they were nowhere to be found. The ship, whose owner promised to give them a ride, was almost ready to depart.

"Where are they?" he mumbled to himself in worry.

Soon, he saw the whole gang jogging- no running from around the corner of a sailing equipment shop. Husky sighed with relief.

As they came closer to the blue-haired boy, Husky noticed that they were all sweaty and out of breath, meaning they've been running for quite a while.

"I told you, we were supposed to meet here ten minutes before 3! It's already 3! What took you so long, Nana?"

Nana grinned, and opened her mouth to start explaining only to be interrupted by the captain.

"Hey! You kids! Weren't you going to go with us? Get on now, we're leaving!"

The captain seemed like a scary person at first, but you could tell, there was a hint of kindness in his eyes. He looked like a very trustworthy person.

Corro ran onto the ship, followed by the whole gang.

Soon enough, everyone helped with the departure.

It was past dinner time, but the whole crew was still up.

It began raining and all of the sails had to be re-bound because of the strong wind. Senri was out on the deck, bound by the rope to the main mast, helping out the sailors.

Cooro, Husky and Nana were below deck. They were just kids so they wouldn't be of much help. Their +anima powers also wouldn't be too useful in the rain.

Nana was playing with her hair. She was worried about Senri, and about the rest of the crew.

"I knew this was a bad idea," she said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," said Husky in a calming tone, yet there was a hint of worry on his face. The boy has gone from pale to ghost-pale, cold and silent.

Cooro jumped up. "Let's help!" he shouted and rushed for the door. Nana caught Cooro by his shirt. "No! You'll only be a nuisance!"

Cooro grunted and sat back down on the hammock. He was scared for his friends, he wanted to help! The hammock swung side to side, gently rocking Cooro to sleep.

He awoke on the floor, bruised and hurt all over. He sleepily rubbed his eyes, only to see that Husky and Nana were missing. He threw his goggles on and ran to the deck.

As soon as he came up, he knew something was wrong. One of the tall masts was lying on the deck, broken with a couple of sailors sawing it off. The sky was now not only dark-grey but had a small hint of green to it. Teams of bound together sailors were running around, retying knots and trying not to fall overboard. The waves have gotten five times bigger, each one of them now like a small tidal wave.

Cooro lost his balance right away and started falling. He was saved by a pair of hands, grabbing him by the foot.

"Cooro!" screamed Nana as she pulled Cooro on board. He recognized his friend who was soaked to the bone, wearing only her underskirt and a t-shirt. "Thanks!" he beamed.

Now Cooro finally got to help out, his main job was to get all the water of the deck, and make sure that the cannons were down and secure. The battle with the sea raged on for an hour…

_No… I can't do it. Senri is too far away… I only have Nana and the captain. Where's Cooro? _Husky couldn't see anyone around him, except for some pieces of the broken ship. He got his last glimpse of the surface and got flipped over by a wave, sent to the depts.

_Nana was right…This is the end… _

Warm sunlight beamed on his face. A blue-haired boy was laying on a beach. Broken pieces of wood surrounded him. Seaguls were flying in the sky, reflecting off of the blue water.

Husky woke up from what seemed to be a nightmare. He looked around.

Where was he? He was washed up on a beach, his clothes full of sand. Cooro was hugging his leg, calmly sleeping beside him. He sat up and took off his cape, only to hear some kind of crying or weeping. "Oh no!" he thought, "Nana!"

He rushed over to the noise and found Nana hiding behind a bush, her back bare.

Husky blushed. "Are you ok?"

Nana turned around. Her face was swollen up, like as if she's been crying for hours.

"No…" her voice trailed off. "Look at my back!"

Husky stared at her back, not finding anything unusual, except for some small scratches. Only then he noticed it.

"They're gone!" she wept, "my +anima is gone!"

* * *

><p>Nana: I'm sorry, this story is just wrong...<p>

Husky: I'm sorry too, this ended up great! Haha!

Cooro: I hope everyone's ok...

konamiXkatya23: ...thanks Cooro...

Please reveiw and tell me what you think! Chapter 2 should be up soon! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

konamiXkatya23: Hey everyone! I'm back!

Nana: Tsk

konamiXkatya23: Geez, you guys! I told you, it's about to get much better!

Husky: Bwahaha! I'm back too!

konamiXkatya23: So you're the cause of this! I'll get to you! *throws Husky out of the room*

Husky: *comes back*

konamiXkatya23: This is WAR! *prepares her weapon*

Cooro: Whoa! Disclaimer! Our konamiXkatya23 doesn't own any of the +anima characters, she only owns her plot and story! She hopes that you'll enjoy!

konamiXkatya23: *firing gun*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

**Lost**

Husky stared at Nana in shock. Nana's back usually had her +anima tattoos on it.

The tattoos were gone.

_There's no way this is possible! _Husky thought. _Our powers were supposed to disappear only when we get older! It's not possible that they just suddenly disappeared! The shipwreck couldn't have caused it! _

"Let's make sure that the others are ok!" Husky rushed off towards the beach, pondering this weird incident in his head.

Cooro was sleeping; his face nice and warm, when someone suddenly started shaking him. He opened his eyes, and to his surprise, he was on a beach with boots full of sand. Husky was shaking him and yelling something too loud- Cooro couldn't understand it. The black-haired boy sat up, but darkness rushed in, and for a while he wondered if he was still awake. Suddenly, like clouds on an early morning, his head cleared.

"Nana! Nana! Her tattoos are gone!" Husky screamed in Cooro's face.

"Huh?" was all Cooro could reply. He was pretty sure that Fly, before he disappeared, told him that his friends' powers would stay for quite a while. Or maybe his head wasn't as clear as he thought.

"Hey! Earth to Cooro!" Husky yelled. He spun around and was surprised to see Senri, walking dizzily towards him. A sailor was following Senri close behind, feet dragging on the sand. Both of them looked just as confused as Husky.

Cooro finally managed to stand up. They boy patted his head, which was too warm because of the hot tropical sun, to notice that his hat and aviators were missing.

_No!_ He thought to himself gloomily. _Those were a present from…Oh well, it doesn't matter…_

"So what's going on again?" he asked in confusion.

"We're on an island in the middle of the ocean! What's going on? What's going _on_?" Husky roared. "Nana doesn't have her powers, we don't have a boat or any rope and the whole crew is missing!" Husky's face turned red. He couldn't take Cooro's stupidity anymore.

Cooro took a step back in shock. Husky hasn't been this mad since Fly tried to take Cooro's power away. The boy saw that Senri was alright and saw Nana running their way. She didn't stop running and ran right into Cooro, hugging him. Then she started weeping again.

"Don't worry Nana! We'll be alright!" Cooro replied, thinking of what to do next.

Husky sat still by the flickering flame. Reflections bounced of the wet rock, as if someone was hiding in the darkness. Everyone was already asleep.

"_How about we try to find any survivors on this island? It doesn't look too big, and the more people we have, the better off we'll be. Let's try to set camp, we're all tiered and bruised, we won't have enough energy to look for anyone today. Senri can start a fire."_

_Senri nodded and walked off towards the direction of the water. The brown-haired boy picked something up and turned around. He held a small metal pot, perfect for boiling water._

Husky found himself slowly drifting off to sleep his body hungry and hurt all over.

Cooro woke up in the middle of the night. He heard some weird rustle in the bushes and decided to see what it was.

He quietly snuck out of camp, careful not to wake anyone up. The boy walked into the bushes and suddenly saw a shadow from the corner of his eye. There was something after all! The shadow rushed on ahead, with Cooro running after it. The movement stopped when they came to a clearing in the tropical forest.

The moonlight fell on a diamond-shaped rock, which was in the very center of the clearing. Cooro looked up in amazement. There was a figure, carefully outlined by the darkness, sitting on the rock. It looked very familiar, too familiar in fact…

"No…" the crow +anima whispered in astonishment.

"Cooro", said the shadow.

The shadow jumped off of the stone and landed swiftly on the ground.

"I've come to warn you Cooro, you've lost something very important, and now, somehow, you've ended up on this island. You need to find it Cooro, or you and your friends will be stuck here forever. Eemi stands for castaway… Cooro, your existence has disappeared from the world. You no longer exist", said the girl. "Please return…" she whispered as her face disappeared into the dark.

The boy +anima stared at the moon lit clearing.

_That's impossible,_ he thought. _What have I done?_

* * *

><p>Cooro: No! I have doomed us all! What am I missing?<p>

konamiXkatya23: You'll find out later, he-he.

Husky: Plotting something evil again? Nana's still not talking.

konamiXkatya23: No! Didn't I just chase you out of here?

Husky: I've come back to life!

konamiXkatya23: I'd love to hear any suggestions! Please review but don't be mean! Curse you, Husky!

Husky: *evil laugh*


	3. Chapter 3

konamiXkatya23: Yay!

Lyra: What up?

konamiXkatya23: I got a lot of reviews on the last chapter! Thanks everyone!

Lyra: Nice.

Cooro: Lyra! You're in the story!

Lyra: Hehe, I know. I made so many people confused.

konamiXkatya23: Anyone who doesn't know who Lyra is, well…she's a childhood friend of Cooro's…

Disclaimer! I don't own +anima or any of its characters, I only own my plot! Please read and review, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

**Morning**

Cooro opened his eyes. It was still early morning, and the sun was reflecting off of the blue ocean.

The boy rubbed his eyes. His dream of Lyra was very strange, and it felt as if he hasn't slept the whole night.

He felt the weight of the world crushing down in him. That dream didn't feel like an ordinary dream, it was too realistic, too clear. It felt like as if Lyra has actually visited him during his sleep. Yet, he hasn't seen Lyra for a while now. After the +anima race, and after the sparrow anima left the girl's body, she had to be taken to the hospital immediately, and her condition allowed them to talk only once.

The crow +anima knew that they had lots of catching up to do, but as soon as Fly found him, he forgot all about his friend. Fly has found a way to implant and remove anima- the spirits of animals. The scientist implanted an anima on Lyra, which didn't last as long as they hoped.

By now, the boy was already standing up, his legs wobbly, his head still felt funny.

Being near the ocean was nice, but the air was very salty, and since they haven't even washed in fresh water after the storm, his skin was covered with a white powder-like thing, which tasted salty. His lips were dry and chapped.

Cooro slowly staggered off towards the entrance of the little cave in which they were sleeping. He cringed as the sun blinded him, it was much darker in the cave and his eyes were still unadjusted.

The boy swiftly jumped down the huge rocks and walked off in the direction of the rainforest. Even though the island seemed small, the rainforest seemed to stretch on forever and ever. Colorful birds chirped, and there was small movement on the ground. Ants and small animals scurried along, not minding the human boy at all. Overhead, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky-it was going to be a clear and hot day. Small ocean breezes blew through the plants, leaving a refreshing and calming feeling.

Time passed and the forest became livelier and noisier. Cooro found it impossible to walk through the thick vines and clime over the gigantic tree roots, so he decided to take off. His black wings didn't blend in with the surroundings, but staying on the ground would slow Cooro down, and it could also be dangerous.

He flew over the forest, in almost, what seemed like circles and tried to recall the location of his moonlight meeting.

"Just a dream, huh?" He asked himself rhetorically while landing on the ground.

Only then he realized. He didn't even know where he was, there might be a couple of miles between him and his friends. Maybe, if he ran, no one would wake up to notice his disappearance.

The boy sped up and whistled as he walked, not even stopping to catch his breath.

"Crystal clear,

We hold dear,

The island of forgotten,

Do not fear,

What it sails near,

'Cause it is made of cotton."

Cooro calmly whistled his song. This rhyme was about an island, near which the currents and sharp rocks sent many ships to the depts. Once, a man named Jovi survived a shipwreck and found out that the island held many treasures, one of which-endless hills of cotton. He started a giant business and sold his high-quality cotton to rich customers in Sairando.

It was a weird rhyme, the older kids in church made it up to scare the little children, but soon enough everyone was used to it and it didn't sound as mysterious any longer.

Cooro was deep in thought when he heard a voice. He couldn't make it out at first, so he stood frozen in fear, trying to be as quiet as a mouse. Soon enough, he recognized his friend's voice and rushed towards the sound.

~Back with Nana~

"Cooro!" Nana screamed at the top of her lungs.

She turned to Senri who was standing calmly by her side, observing the tropical flowers.

"My powers disappear, and now Cooro goes missing? What else? A giant sea monster?" she complained. Senri calmly nodded, somehow agreeing with Nana.

Soon, she heard footsteps coming her way, and she quickly hid behind Senri, who stood ever so calmly.

Cooro flew out of the bushes; his feet were covered in mood, his face cut and dirty from his 'morning walk'.

"Geez!" Nana signed in relief as she bopped Cooro on the head.

"Ah, sorry", Cooro said playfully, trying to lift the tension and sad aura from around them.

"I've been looking for you all morning! What if something happened to you? Come on, let's head back. Husky started a fire with smoke, so we could find our way back", she said, pointing to the thin column of smoke rising from the east.

Cooro smiled and cheerfully skipped along beside Nana, careful not to trip over the fallen vines.

~Later~

As they came closer to the campsite, they heard a scuffle. Nana and Cooro looked at each other in worry and ran into the clearing, with Senri following close behind.

Husky stood frozen with a handful of berries.

"Husky! We've found Cooro!" Nana beamed.

"Shhh!" whispered the young sailor who was hiding behind a rock, his face pale like the color of snow on an early winter morning.

Cooro looked at Husky. A large cobra hissed at the boy's feet, raising its neck higher and higher. The snake had a yellow mark on its back, the hood spread more and more.

The silver haired boy was trembling, cold sweat formed on his forehead. Suddenly, in one brisk movement, Husky grabbed a branch and swung at the cobra. He was too used to his long, metal staff, so the impact wasn't as great as he expected and the cobra leapt for his bare foot.

The cobra quickly left as Husky crumbled to the ground.

* * *

><p>konamiXkatya23: Ok! That's that! I hope you liked it!<p>

Husky: *choking konamiXkatya23*

konamiXkatya23: Why?

Husky: Are you trying to kill me off or something?

konamiXkatya23: No, no!

There'll be a lot of action in chapter 4 if you thought that this one was boring! Please review and don't be mean! I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

konamiXkatya23: Hey everyone.

Husky: It's been a while!

konamiXkatya23: Yes, I know. I had to plan this chapter out very carefully… I was kind of depressed that I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter.

Husky and Nana: Oh no. Don't tell me.

konamiXkatya23: Yes everyone! I've officially decided not to stretch my story too much, and mash the two last chapters together. This is my final chapter! But, it is pretty long, and it consists of three parts… Well, I've worked really hard on this chapter! Please review! Even a small review would do! I'd really appreciate it! Nanas, if you don't mind, please do the honors…

Nana: Sure Konami-chan! Disclaimer! konamiXkatya23 doesn't own +anima or any of its characters. The plot is completely made up! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<br>The Cure**

**~Part one~**

Cooro ran through the forest. His jet black hair was messy and full of burrs. He was bleeding, but the pain was bearable. The dark eyed boy tripped over a vine and fell.

He lay on the ground in vain. His body was completely exhausted, bruised and hurt. The boy was starving; the last time he had eaten food was two nights ago. He could eat anything right now, but eating random berries didn't feel like a good idea.

_Can't afford to get poisoned too_, he thought, while searching through the palm trees, looking for something edible. Every palm tree looked like it had a ton of green apples growing out of it.

Cooro's vision got blurry; his eyes were shutting on their own. The black eyed boy tried to resist, but he was getting more and more sleepy. The ground was perfectly warm and soft, the birds lightly chirped a relaxing lullaby. The sun blinded the boy, who blankly stared back at the sky.

"N-no!" he slapped himself. He was falling asleep! How could he rest while his friend's life was in danger? Husky has a few hours left!

The boy jolted himself upright. His head felt really heavy, but he ran ahead ignoring his empty stomach and the blackness in his eyes

.  
>Soon, Cooro stopped and decided to find some food. He still kept an eye out for the ijika herb. Soon after seeing some coconuts, he flew up to them and threw the fuzzy nut to the ground. It cracked as it fell on the soft earth, and the black winged boy could almost smell the clear milk.<p>

After he was done emptying out the coconuts, Cooro stood up. He felt stronger, and faster as he ran. He was now more focused than ever before. Now, all he needed to find was an ijika plant...

_~Flashback~_

_Husky fell down in pain. Senri ran out and caught him just as he was about to hit the ground. The blue eyed boy breathed in short gasps, cold sweat rolled down his forehead. Nana and Cooro ran up to their hurt friend. _

_"Husky, Husky! Answer me!" Nana demanded. _

_The silver haired boy cried out in pain. He tried to not make too much noise; everyone would worry too much about him. But he was unable to ignore the pain._

_His body went numb, he couldn't feel anything. He felt like he was alone in a dark room, losing his grip on consciousness. From time to time, he would see the light, but the world was in a shade of purple, and dark outlines of his friends towered over him._

At first Nana didn't even notice the young sailor who stood behind her. He was a tall, thin boy, about the same age as Senri. His hair was dirty blond, his eyes were the color of emeralds. His skin was tan from the many days of sailing at sea. Anyone could clearly see traces of healing rope-burns on his hands, and a couple of bruises were scattered all over his body.  
>Last night, the boy has introduced himself as Danni. His pearl-white smile flashed often the day before, even during all of the hardships. The blonde had a good sense of humor.<p>

_His smile was now gone. The kid's face was pale. Pain and worry, fear and hope- you could clearly see all of these things reflect in his eyes._

_In the middle of all the screaming and panicking, the boy suddenly said,"ijika"._

_Cooro's attention was now on the tan boy. The surprised eyes of the crow +anima were now staring at the sailor._

_"We're in the tropics now right? Then we need to find the ijika plant. My mom worked in a greenhouse. She dealt with herbs and plants. The ijika plant cures poison. Slowly, but it does! And it usually grows on the southern islands."_

_"What does it look like?" Nana cried out, her eyes full of hope._

_"It's a short plant; it usually grows on the ground. If you look at it from the top, the leaves are green, but from the bottom, the leaves are white. Oh yeah, and the leaves are shaped like squares", Danni responded, and then he drew a quick sketch of the plant on the sandy ground._

_"Ok", Nana continued, her voice now less panicky. "We need to start looking for it right away, how about Cooro you go-"_

_Cooro was already running in the direction of the forest. He decided not to fly so he could get a better look at the ground. He ran so fast, that all of his adrenalin made him tremble._

_"Cooro! Wait!" Nana yelled after Cooro. She turned to the tall blonde. "Please stay here with Husky and Senri! You'd know better how to take care of Husky! I'll go and look for the plant!"  
>Then she looked down, and her face went pale. "How much time?" she asked, sounding half-dead herself.<br>"I'd give him about 3 days", Danni said, while running his hand through his sand colored hair.  
>"Cooro, that idiot!" Nana complained and rushed off in the opposite direction.<em>

_~End Flashback~  
><em>

The tired black haired boy ran through the jungle. To his surprise, about a minute ago he had heard the sound of water. He decided to run towards the strange sound. He could see sunlight ahead of him, meaning that there'll be a clearing.

As Cooro ran out in the sun, he froze. Before him there was a giant drop, about 15 yards down. Sunlight shone off the wet rocks as the nearby river rushed down the drop.

A waterfall.  
>Mist came from the water at the very bottom, making a small rainbow in the sunlight. Down at the base there was a huge pool of water, which flowed into a cave. All around, beautiful trees bloomed with exotic flowers. Pollen flew all over, making the boy sneeze. His eyes watered, but he could still clearly see his surroundings.<p>

Colorful birds flew around Cooro. They made beautiful sounds, and if it wasn't for Husky, Cooro might have flown around with the birds for a while. A strange animal was quenching its thirst on the other side of the river. Its little head quickly looked up and spotted Cooro. Sensing danger, the animal briskly turned around and ran for the thick jungle.

Cooro was stunned. The other day when he had flown around the island, he thought that he had seen all of it. He was wrong.

_Although, there was only one problem,_ Cooro thought, _I've come to a dead end_. All he could do was fly to the other side of the river and keep on looking.

Just as he spread his wings and started taking off, something caught his eye. A small green bump grew in the crack behind the waterfall. Every time its leaves were sprayed with water, they revealed a white layer under the leaf.

As he flew closer to the edge, he noticed that the leaves of this plant were all square shaped.  
>"That's it!" he yelled in joy.<p>

There was only one problem. The small plant grew behind the waterfall. Luckily there was a tiny path across the waterfall, but the rocks were all slippery and the trail was too thin even for Cooro's small feet.

"Yosh", the boy encouraged himself. He carefully glided down to the little footpath and made his wings disappear. Small black feathers drifted off, only to be swept away by the heavy flow of the water.

Cooro squeezed himself against the wall and walked forward. One little slip-up, one misstep and he'd be joining Fly in the afterlife. The thought of that made Cooro spastic, so he decided to stop thinking about the worst and focus on the task.

The soaked boy inched his way closer to the plant. It felt like the plant was making fun of the black haired boy, as if it was teasing and laughing at him. Finally his fingers touched the leaves of the small plant. He pulled it out by the root and started making his way back.

Suddenly, the boy slipped, and the waterfall knocked his foot off. The wide eyed boy was hanging on for his dear life. His hands searched for anything; a vine, a rock that was slightly sticking out. There was nothing. Cooro was ready to fall to his doom.

"Cooro!" Nana yelled after spotting Cooro doing something very reckless. Just a minute ago, her +anima suddenly returned. She used her ears and heard the sound of rushing water and a pair of large and strong wings.

"Nana!" Cooro cried out without looking up.

"Are you crazy? You did all of that just for the plant? Grab my hand!" Nana yelled over the sound of the plummeting water.

"Forget it", Cooro replied.

"NO! Grab my hand!" Nana demanded.

The dark eyed boy reached out his hand. His eyes suddenly filled up with tears. His foot quavered under him, and with a scream the boy was dragged down.

Cooro lost his consciousness after hitting the cold rocks of the drop. He somersaulted down to the shallow pool of water. Nana stared at the falling boy. Only then, did she get her act together. She wrapped up her wings and rocketed down towards Cooro. She was barely able to grab his foot, and spreading her wings, she stopped the boy's fall.

Surprised by how light he is, she carefully set him down on the shore. The boy was drenched and unconscious, but not for long. He soon opened his dark eyes, blinked a couple of times. After coughing up some water, he mouthed a thank you to Nana. Only then did he raise his hand, which had something green inside of it, and grinned. Nana carefully took Cooro's hand and opened it. The small herb was secure in the boy's grip. Its little square leaves were crumbled, but she didn't mind. She smiled and tears of happiness rolled out of her eyes. The blonde looked at Cooro, who was now peacefully sleeping.

**~Part 2~  
><strong>

The black haired boy was lying on the warm beach. It was already sunset and the horizon exploded to show a variety of different colors. From bright pink to dark purple, it was all painted on the giant canvas of the sky. The chirping of the birds stopped, and the crickets were just starting with their songs. The small waves rolled onto the beach, gently smoothing out the sand.

Cooro's drying hair kept on blowing into his eyes, but the light breeze was very pleasant.

Cooro whistled a tune.  
>"I get by with a little help from my friends,<br>I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends..."

The relaxed boy didn't even notice Nana, who walked up behind him. The blonde was glad to see that Cooro was mentally alright.

"Husky's already better. It's all thanks to you", she commented.

The boy sat up. "Thank goodness", he mumbled.

"You know what?" he asked the girl, without even turning to face her.

"Huh?" she answered.

"The first night we stayed here, I saw Lyra in my dream. She told me that we ended up on this island not accidentally. She told me that I've done something wrong."

Nana stood still and silent. It's been a while since Cooro's been this serious.

"I figured it out", the crow +anima said while standing up. "I've lost faith in my friends. I've lost faith in you. I started doing everything by myself, but I forgot that I can rely on my friends. "

The suntanned boy walked towards the ocean. Something was bobbing on the surface of the brilliant water. He didn't even need to look twice. He walked knee-high into the blue, and picked up the soaked cloth. His leather cap was still perfectly tied to his goggles. So much has happened over the past year, and he had changed. But his friendship would never.

The boy put on his hat. Then he turned around and faced Nana. His serious face instantly melted into a smile and he gave the girl a thumbs-up. Nana smiled back and rushed towards Cooro, arms wide open, ready for a bear hug.

Out of nowhere, a black fog appeared. Cooro reached for Nana but he was too late. The fog was too thick; he couldn't even see one foot in front of him. Everything started twisting and shaking and the boy made his last attempt to run towards the blonde. He felt like as if someone made his running slow-motion.

**~Part 3~**

Cooro hit his head on the wooden floor. The boy stood up and looked around.

It was early morning outside, the sky was just dawning. He could tell by the rocking that they were on a ship. Nana, Husky, and Senri slept nearby, all of them calmly breathing. Husky slightly tossed and turned, but anyone could tell that he was still going to sleep for another hour or two. Cooro stood upright. His head felt dizzy as he noisily stumbled towards the door.

Nana opened her eyes. She got up with a smile on her face, and came closer to Cooro.  
>"What happened?" asked the black haired boy.<p>

"I guess you got sea-sick and passed out the other day... We've been sailing for two days now without any wind, so that's why were still at sea" the short girl explained.

"Oh", was all Cooro could say. Suddenly last week's events came back to him. Was it possible that he had lived that long in a dream? And all this time, he thought that all of those things were happening in real life!

"I'm sorry", he told Nana. "I need some fresh air..."

The boy stumbled out the door and onto the main deck. The sea was calm, and land was visible far ahead. A small breeze picked up the lumping sails and carried the ship onward.

Suddenly, a sparrow flew out of nowhere. Cooro stared in amazement. _A sparrow in the middle of the ocean? _He asked himself. The boy was really confused.

Although, he still held his arm out, which was weak from his sickness. The bird circled a couple of times around the boat and landed on the dumbfounded boy's hand. To his surprise, the bird looked into his eyes and chirped a small tune. Cooro laughed, but his laughter startled his small friend. Its small body quickly flew off and away, towards the direction of the faraway blue hills.

Cooro smiled at the morning. There was something beautiful about it.  
>Soon enough, the boy heard someone yell; "land ahoy!"<p>

He looked up at the crows-nest and saw a tired sailor standing by the edge. The old captain walked out of his cabin, and called out to Cooro.

"Heh, you certainly look better this morning. Aye, you made everyone worry. Go wake up your friends, today we're having early breakfast. And fast!" He called out to the black haired boy, who already ran off.

Cooro ran in the direction of the cabin, ready to wake his three best friends up. It was a brand new day.

* * *

><p>konamiXkatya23: And were done! I know it was a cheesy ending, and my writing skills are really rusty, but I'm going to improve!<p>

Cooro: Heh, this story's about me!

konamiXkatya23: Yes, at first I wasn't planning on making it centered on just one character, but this is how it ended up! I really hope that you've enjoyed the story! Please review!

Everyone: Bye!


End file.
